


Enemies, Rivals, Friends, Lovers

by SaltyCandy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Also features other pairings, Angst, Birthday, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sad, birthday gifts, more characters pairings & genres soon to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCandy/pseuds/SaltyCandy
Summary: Compilation of my GouKido one-shots and drabbles that follows a plot for some weird reason.[Crossposted from Fanfiction.net]





	1. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otonashi caught Kidou and Gouenji red handed, would this affect their relationships?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inazuma Eleven!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one night as I was trying to sleep, I suddenly imagined Gouenji and Kidou as two awkward dorky lovers who tries to hide their relationship because of their families (of which extended to the team too since Otonashi’s there). It goes on and on until I thought how they met (as enemies) and how they started having feelings for each other (I'm gonna be uploading those here eventually too) and etc.

“This is all your fault!!” Kidou Yuuto faced the platinum blond fiercely as he bellowed. His crimson eyes - not at all covered by his blue goggles at the moment - flared in anger at the taller man’s direction. “I told you we can't do anything like that in public! Now, look at what happened!” He continued in a high tone, balling his fists in the process.

“Kidou, it was just a peck. On. The. Cheek,” Gouenji Shuuya said in his usual calm tone. Despite the soft answer, worry still painted his face. He never did like it when his boyfriend’s like this.

“That _my_ sister saw!!” Rubies connected with brownish black orbs and Kidou felt himself folding back in guilt at the sincerity and concern emanating from the other party. “I'm sorry. I-It's just..” he turned his gaze away and cradled his head. He slowly stepped back and pressed his back on his room’s door, feeling like giving up from the weight of his shoulders.

“I know,” their eyes connected once again. “If Yuuka would've been the one who saw that I would've acted the same. I'm sorry,” Gouenji said as he held Kidou’s free hand.

“No. You would've acted differently,” Kidou said, his voice hoarse from screaming. He looked at the hand that was being brushed by Gouenji’s thumb. He let a small smile slide as he thought of how the striker knew exactly how to get him back to his senses.

“ _But_ would've felt the same,” Gouenji returned the smile as soon as he got Kidou’s attention again. He raised his other hand and slid it to the strategist’s disheveled chestnut locks, trying to fix them to the way they were. He had no issues about them being messy - he even liked them better that way on some occasions - but the fact that they were as such had been a grim reminder of how the dreadlock was pulling them earlier in frustration right after he yanked off his goggles.

“She's probably disgusted of me right now,” Kidou stared at their feet. “Probably ashamed to be my-” he felt a finger on his mouth, leaving his sentence unfinished.

“We’re seeing Otonashi,” Gouenji stated, his eyes focused only at Kidou’s. “I'm going to help you explain.”

Kidou’s eyes widened. He swatted Gouenji’s hand away to his face. “It won't work! Have you seen how she looked at me?!” His voice was pleading and his eyes were almost in tears.

“Kidou,” Gouenji held his shoulders, steadying Kidou’s form. “She was shocked but I didn't see anything else other than that,” his voice promised reassurance but it still caused the other male to bite his own lip.

“I don't know, Gouenji,” Kidou said after a sharp breathe. He slumped back, causing Gouenji to let go. He then slid down the door as his legs finally gave up.

Gouenji kneeled on one knee quickly and leveled their faces. He raised Kidou’s chin, surprising him at the same time, and locked gazes with him before smiling warmly. “Trust me.”

* * *

“You know what? Let's go back. I need some water,” Kidou turned his heel to leave but was stopped by a pull from the collar of his uniform. “Gouenji!” He said in a whispered shout.

“It's not like you to make excuses, Kidou. Besides, that sounded like something Endou would say,” Gouenji stated as he successfully got Kidou back to his place earlier. They were both standing a block beside the Otonashi residence. It was an average-sized house with a red roof and door and cream-colored walls. Potted plants adorned the relatively small front lawn, seemingly inviting a warm vibe. And there standing by the red framed window was their reason for being there: Otonashi Haruna. She was spraying on the relatively tall plants while humming rather loudly.

“Look, I can't do it!” He made another whispered shout as he turned his back to his sister’s house and faced Gouenji.

The ace striker simply snorted, irritating Kidou. Even with his now covered face, Gouenji could tell that the penguin lover was a second close to pulling his eyes out. He really hated being made fun of, especially on the times he's admitting that he's backing out, albeit for a good cause.

“Kidou, I'll be here. You have nothing to wor-”

“Gouenji-san and.. Onii-chan?!”

A sudden call stopped Gouenji mid-sentence. He didn't have to see Kidou's reaction and frozen form to know that the owner of the voice was the blue-haired manager.

“H-Haruna,” Kidou turned to his sister slowly, finally ready to accept his fate. Her face was unreadable besides the obvious confusion and probably curiosity of why they're there. He waited for her to speak. He waited for her to say some hateful words. He waited for her to scream and tell him to not ever get near her ever again. He waited for something painful. But nothing came.

“What're you two doing here? Aren't you in a date?”

The question hang on the air and Kidou blinked. He kept staring at his sister for quite awhile before sharing a glance with Gouenji - who returned it even with Kidou's goggles. They then looked at Otonashi and back at each other again.

“Eek! Wait!! Was I wrong?!” Both turned to the female again, in great confusion. “Are you two not-”

“We are,” Kidou didn't let her finish before answering. “But I thought you were or.. would be against it?” he said, still baffled.

Kidou jumped from where he's standing because of Otonashi’s reaction. She just bursted out laughing, clenching her stomach as she couldn't stop the stifle. It wasn't the type that made fun neither was it degrading, it was a good hearted one.

Kidou had to look at Gouenji again to find some answers but he just shrugged in reply.

When Haruna’s finally done, she steadied her breathing and wiped the tears off her face. “Of course not! I'm your sister! I won't hate you because of your preferences,” she stressed surprising Kidou even more.

“Then, why did you walked away after seeing _that_?!”

“Because I thought you two were in a date! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable after my knowing your secret. The _secret_ that you've kept even from me,” she narrowed her eyes at him with an accusing gaze and crossed her arms firmly.

“Haruna, I can explain!” Came Kidou's immediate response. It was more of his instinct really.

“Psh. I'm joking. But seriously, I'm totally fine with it,” her features went back to their cheerful selves as she waved her hand dispersively.

“Really?!” said Kidou who's wondering if he was actually dreaming.

“How can I not be? You have Gouenji-san! Just seeing you with someone who wouldn't mind doing the first move leaves me content,” she said grinning slyly, more on Gouenji than Kidou.

“W-What are you talking about?!?” Kidou's face suddenly went pink. Either it was of anger at someone who dared taught her sister about those things or betrayal of how his own flesh and blood believed that that's his stand on the said relationship - of which have probably bore more truth than Kidou would admit - he didn't know.

“You have nothing to worry about. Your brother's going to be satisfied _under_ my care.”

To Kidou's luck - or lack of luck thereof - the love of his life just had to betray him too. “G-Gouenji!!” He stuttered a scream, his face redder than his own eyes.

Otonashi couldn't help but giggle while Gouenji cough a laughter of his own. In a fit of rage and embarrassment, Kidou stormed out of the place.

“See you, Otonashi. Kidou, wait!” He called after the fuming strategist as he applied speed on his steps.

Otonashi watched their retreating figure and immediately put out her blue phone. She flipped it open and focused it on one Gouenji holding his brother's waist and Kidou trying to push him away.

“Yikes, they almost caught me. I thought they knew I've been stalking them for awhile,” she sighed. “They're such a cute couple. I wonder how much longer before they tell everyone their secret,” she said as she look at the picture she took earlier that day.

Kidou had an ice cream on his chin-level and was beet red while Gouenji kissed him on the cheek, also holding a vanilla treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS INFO: Gouenji's height is 165cm while Kidou's 160cm and yes, these are legit!
> 
> Welp, hope you liked it!


	2. Playing Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endou told Gouenji and Kidou about his crush with Natsumi. The striker and the strategist became his wingmen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I own Inazuma Eleven now? No. No, I still don't.

“Help me!! What should I do?!” Endou exclaimed in a panicking tone. He was in the middle of punching a black tire hanging from a tree that seemed to be too big for any normal middle schooler to carry and even moreso to punch and cause a reaction to.

“Hmm,” Kidou, sitting on the lone bench and crossing his arms, tried to consider. He was staring at the beautiful scenery in front of him instead of on his left where Endou was. “You could always ask her on a date first before telling her how you feel,” he replied all the while side glancing Gouenji, wondering if he thought it was a good idea. The striker was comfortably leaning against the fence but more on Kidou’s right side so he wouldn't be blocking the strategist from the town that reminisced them of a painting. The whole team made a silent agreement that the view would never really get old for any of them.

“A-Ask her on a date?!” Endou turned to Kidou in an instant with an incredulous look. “Are you crazy?! I can't do that!!” Without ever realizing so, the punched tire that was left on the air swayed fast towards his direction, hitting his back and causing him to fall on the ground, face first.

“Of course you can. You just need a little push,” Gouenji said as he walked closed to the goalkeeper and offered his hand to him.

“You mean like that tire?” Endou took his hand and brushed off the dirt that made it to his soccer uniform.

“No,” Gouenji smiled, amused at his friend's unbelievable innocence. “I have a plan,” he added as he hid his hands in his orange jacket’s pockets.

“You do?” Kidou arched an eyebrow as he asked skeptical.

“You don't seem to be the type to know about dates, Gouenji,” Endou, synchronizing with Kidou for once, basically said what the dreadlock was implying.

“I made a love confession once,” Gouenji stated simply on the same way one talks about the weather. He smirked as he didn't miss how a certain red and white jacketed male suddenly turned his head back to the view a little too nervously while obviously _not_ thinking about the scenery.

“You did?!?” Endou’s eyes widened and he leaned closer to Gouenji, clenching both his fists in great surprise. “Who’s she?! How come we never met her?! Did she turned the confession down?!?”

“No, _he_ didn't,” Gouenji supplied teasingly as he saw Kidou straightened his back from his peripheral vision, he could tell that he was trying to possibly hide all his emotions behind the blue eyewear.

“He?!” Endou caught on, even more surprised than before.

“Endou, this isn't about me. Do you want to get Natsumi or what?” Gouenji said in all seriousness, facing the orange headbanded teen completely.

“Of course I do!!” Endou perked up, making his answer known with full determination. He completely forgotten all about what they were talking about in a second, as Gouenji planned.

“Then, listen..”

* * *

“Are you really sure about this, Gouenji? Is this really gonna work?!” Endou said to the platinum blond beside him as he clutched 3 red roses on one hand and a small red-ribboned box on the other. The two were hiding behind the bushes as they spy on Kidou and Natsumi. The former Teikoku captain and the manager were on their way to the Steel Tower Plaza where their plan would unfold.

“Endou, relax. We got your back,” as if to confirm, he tapped the goalie’s back. They watched as Kidou said something to the auburn-haired female before he walked down the stairs again, leaving her alone.

“Guess that's your cue,” Gouenji then pushed Endou out on the open as he held a snicker and move backwards to reach for a string not too far away.

“Endou-kun?” The Raimon heiress said in confusion.

“N-N-Natsumi!!” Endou stuttered as he straightened his whole body like a pole, his nervousness reaching to new heights.

Now that Endou was facing her, Natsumi couldn't help but notice his brand new blackish brown pants and his white and black striped polo shirt. She almost never saw the goofy captain on civilian attire, much less on a rather formal-looking one but she did admit that he looked really good in them.

“What are you.. doing here?” Natsumi asked, pulling her hair on the back of her ear. A visible blush could be seen on her cheeks, finally completely convinced that Kidou never invited her there for a private discussion about some sort of business.

“Er well.. This is for you!” Endou gave her the gifts that both Gouenji and Kidou helped him pick, faster than what would have required.

“T-Thanks, Endou-kun..” She accepted them, her face now equal to her hair in color.

“O-Open it!” Endou said, shakily pointing at the box.

She opened it and pulled out a pink scarf much like her own, only it had a messy yet distinguishably sewn red ‘Natsumi’ on it beside a black and white soccer ball. “Endou-kun, you made this for me?” She asked, her eyes beginning to wet with tears.

“Hehe.. yeah. Gouenji, taught me,” he scratched the back of his head with a sincere grin.

“Endou-kun, tha-”

Before she could even end her gratitude, a wide summer themed tarpaulin rolled down from the Steel Tower with a swarm of confetti, catching her off guard. She accidentally let go of the box and the flowers as she clasped her hand on her mouth, overwhelmed by the words printed on it. She was so captivated that she didn't realize that she was holding the scarf over her mouth as well.

“W-W-Will you b-be my.. girlfriend?” Endou repeated the written proposal as he kneeled on one knee and took her free hand, stuttering again much to his dismay.

Natsumi’s happiness filled her eyes, she let it fell as she nodded to the young captain. Endou immediately got up and hug her with all his might, lifting her in the process.

After more twirling, he put her down for them to look at each other until Endou sported a feature that of a sudden realization.

“Oh yeah!” Endou said as he searched from all his pockets. “Here! Natsumi, you like museums don't you?” The perplexed Natsumi simply nodded. “I got us tickets for the train! Let's go there now!” He enthusiastically pulled her hand and dragged her to their destination as she smiled in turn.

“Like what Midorikawa would say, ‘All’s well and ends well’,” Gouenji said as he got out of the bushes, Kidou slowly following him. “Is there something wrong?” He then said to his unusually quiet companion.

“Earlier today.. Why did you have to tell him that?” Kidou said, his features - both hidden and not - turning solemn.

“Now that he knows _that_ little detail, I thought it will be easier when we tell him the truth,” Gouenji answered as he faced him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“When will that be?” Kidou said, ruby eyes showing themselves from the goggles.

Gouenji returned the solemn expression. It was the one thing he didn't know the answer to. They both have their fathers who were surely against them to think about, not to mention Kidou’s family business, and their sisters that they didn't want to gross out or at least disappoint. He wished he could say that it would be soon but that would be lie. He didn't even know if that day would ever come. Neither of them do. But for now, he would just cherish every moment with him.

Gouenji gave him a sad yet sincere smile. He leaned close and left a light kiss on his forehead.

Understanding the gesture, Kidou smiled back. He then waved at the striker and pointed at the tarpaulin and the ground. “We're the ones to clean that, you know.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that I hear? You want to know about Gouenji's confession? Welp, don't worry. We'll get there someday. Yep, someday. And yes, this is kinda crappy and rushed..
> 
> Hope my writing’s tolerable enough for you to enjoy it! Cheers!


	3. Beaches and Fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought that it's a nice beach day and Kidou thought otherwise, or did he?
> 
> Timeline: Right after FFI and before Kidou and Gouenji are an item.
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in hell can I own IE.

It was a beautiful sunny day at the beach.

It was just the right heat for a perfect tan. It was just the right view for a perfect display photo. It was just the right wave for a surf. It was just the right time for Inazuma Japan to enjoy themselves and absorb all the fresh air for a relaxing time.

It was indeed a nice day. But Kidou did not feel nice at all.

What was it that dare ruined this perfect day for the genius gamemaker? Was it the sand that kept going between his goggles? Was it his teammate Tsunami who failed to land his surfboard in a safer way causing everyone to continuously receive a complaint? Was it Endou who, despite in the beach as a reward for winning the Football Frontier Internationals, was still urging everyone to play soccer? No. Despite the slight irk he felt on the mentioned situations that was not the cause of his teeth to grind, nor for his fist to pale from being clenched tightly.

So, what was it that got him royally pissed?

Why it was none other Gouenji Shuuya.

And no. He did not, or have not, done anything wrong. Nothing that he was aware of, of course.

He was currently being watched by Kidou while he tried his hardest to push away the many girls his age, clinging on his bare arms. Anyone looking would have been able to see that he was not pleased with the situation he did not mean to get himself in, yet he tried his best smile. Being rude to your fans was certainly not ideal. They were part of his, and Inazuma Japan’s, success after all. _That_ and being polite was just really part of his nature.

“I understand how you feel,” the already tanned Someoka - not like more tan could actually make a striking difference - rested a hand on Kidou's shoulder. “I don't have that many fangirls either,” he frowned as he met the strategist's hidden gaze.

Kidou raised an eyebrow at the other man. Fangirls? Kidou didn't have time for fangirls. He already had witnessed how his colleagues have suffered because of their wrath after all. It was safe to say that he wanted nothing to do with them. Nothing at all.

Now, why was he upset then?

 _That_ he still couldn't tell, what he could tell, however, was he wanted to tear a particular platinum blond away from the grip of those wretched villains who were probably more heinous than past Kageyama himself. But of course, he couldn't. That would be an irrational move for the level-headed Kidou to make.

Not being able to word his actual concern, he chose to humor Someoka.

“Yes, how envious,” he half-lied. There was no way he was jealous of Gouenji but there were three vipers he would definitely want to switch place with- Wait. No. No no no no no. That wasn't it. That was definitely not _it_. He mentally shook his head as he tried not to react.

“But you know, Kidou,” Someoka caught his attention again. “I bet you'll have even more fangirls if you weren't wearing those goggles of yours,” he stated absentmindedly while still watching Gouenji.

Kidou looked incredulously at Someoka. He found it funny how his pinkett companion was actually convinced that they were thinking the same thing. There was honestly no way Kidou want those hungry wolves to jump on him everytime he went outside his house.

His musings then dissolved as he looked at the ace striker once again. Kidou felt a vein popped on his head as he saw how one of the girls was now poking Gouenji’s chest and leaning dangerously close at his face - of which the flame striker obviously didn't find amusing. He felt himself flinch and in a matter of a second, a mental lightbulb was awoken to life above his head.

Someoka was right. Maybe he _did_ want fangirls. Or at least he'd make it look like that he did.

“Oi Kidou, what are you-” before Someoka could even end his sentence, the dreadlock was already halfway to Gouenji’s direction. His blue goggles now being playfully circled by his index finger and a familiar smirk plastered on his face.

“Gouenji,” Kidou called out, putting Gouenji's pulling-himself-out-of-his-misery-as-subtlety-as-possible plan to a sudden halt.

The three girls gave a chorused squeal at Kidou’s bloody-colored gaze and let go of Gouenji as they clung to their next target.

Kidou looked at Gouenji expentantly. He was patiently waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to thank him with that unbelievably warm smile that could make even a straight long term married man swoon. Waiting for him to perhaps - with little hopes - to be angry that Kidou would want the ladies clinging to him or would even want ladies at all.

But he didn't get any of that.

What he got however, was an awestruck Gouenji. He seemed to have been in a trance as his eyes that were locked on his glowed and his face went unmoved. It was even as if he he wasn't breathing at all. He looked like he finally snapped out of it as he suddenly exhaled and blinked for the first time in a while (or more like a few seconds but the two didn't felt it was that short).

Gouenji's lips parted as he say the only thing that was in his mind, “Beautiful..”

With just one word, Kidou felt his world stop. Shock was obvious in his orbs before his face and neck began to be of the same hue as his eyes.

Kidou turned around in a robotic manner and exited the scene, leaving an equally surprised Gouenji and three anonymous female who had absolutely no idea of what just unfold in front of them.

Kidou Yuuto do not run away from embarrassment.

He fast walked out of it.

After he successfully found a shelter away from Gouenji and the fangirls, he sat on the sand and stared at the horizon as he reminisced everything that happened earlier that day.

He couldn't help but let a smile slide as he held the eyewear that was back on his face.

Maybe it was a nice sunny day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kidou already showed his eyes once but I want to believe that only Kageyama actually got to see that and whoever were those standing beside him.


	4. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Third year in junior high
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own IE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have cramps today and have no desire whatsoever to write a full chapter for any of my stories so here's a nonsense drabble featuring a clueless dorky pair other than the main.

“Hey,” Handa Shinichi nudged softly at a teen leaning on his left arm. His companion was wearing Raimon’s standard uniform except for the striped blue and pink cat-inspired cap he had on his head.

“Hm?” Matsuno Kuusuke answered, not minding to look at Handa at all. Although he did perked an ear up, subtly showing that he was going to listen to whatever the brunet had suddenly thought of.

“Have you noticed anything strange about those two?” Handa said as he raised his pointer finger on his right hand to show two seemingly comfortable soccer club members perched under a sakura tree.

“Like what?” Max asked, turning to see Gouenji Shuuya quietly asleep on Kidou Yuuto’s lap while the latter was silently dwelled on a book he's reading. The strategist's other hand was combing some platinum blond strands - an action that seemed to be unconscious to him.

“Like how they're always together?” Handa supplied. Deep inside, he felt that he knew the answer already but for some reason didn't have a name to call whatever he's feeling.

“What do you mean? They've always been together,” Max retorted with his usual uncaring tone that Handa didn't mind. The brunet knew that it wasn't apathy, it's just really his default mood.

“I mean.. Well, it's hard to explain but something's different. It's like something's changed..” Handa explained further, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the blunt forward. Max then moved to sit properly, completely turning his head to the two.

After more skeptic minutes of investigating, he finally decided that what Handa said was something to reconsider. “Now that you've mentioned it. They _are_ acting kind of weird,” he said, looking like he’ve thought of the matter more seriously this time.

“What do you think it is?” Handa asked, feeling like whatever it was, it was already on the tip of his tongue.

Max then gave up and shrugged. “How should I know? It's impossible to get something out of those two. Talking about a perfect secretive pair,” he said in a tired manner.

“Good point,” Handa didn't mind the tone Max used at all, he knew the other meant no harm. “Anyways, class will start soon. Let's go,” he then stood up and offered a hand to the pink-nosed athlete. Max scoffed before accepting the offer and walking with him hand-in-hand.

They proceeded as such to the direction of their room, not having an idea that what Kidou and Gouenji had was something that they also already possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending kinda sucks but I can't think of a better one. I hope that's tolerable.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	5. Confrontation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidou’s father invited the Gouenji family to his mansion without the two knowing about it. Was this the nerve-wracking killer confrontation they feared was coming?

“Onii-chan, are we there yet?”

“No. Not yet,” Shuuya answered the younger Gouenji who was sitting beside him in a moving family van. She was strapped in a double seatbelt that's crossing on her body. Shuuya’s look on his eight-year-old sister was soft yet forming to one of confusion. In all honesty, he also had no idea where their father's taking them.

“When are we gonna get there?” Yuuka frowned and stared up hopefully at her brother who then looked at the driver’s seat in return. Shuuya pursed his lips, it didn't seem like their father's planning to give them a clue anytime soon.

Shuuya rested a hand on top of her head and rubbed her hair in a comforting manner. “Be more patient, okay? We'll be there soon,” he said with the warmest smile he could muster. _‘I hope,’_ he added in his thoughts, wishing that he wasn't actually lying to the girl.

“We're here,” the oldest of the Gouenji said without as much as a hint of an emotion. Katsuya glanced at the rear mirror first before finally stopping the gray van. He didn't miss the shock on Shuuya’s face nor the ecstatic expression on Yuuka's, both reactions of which he’s confident that he completely understood.

 _‘Kidou’s?! Why are we at Kidou's?!’_ Panic rose on Shuuya’s chest the moment he saw the silver gates he knew so much.

He should've known right at the moment they left their house. The direction they were going, the streets that they passed, they were all too familiar. He kind of already knew yet he brushed it off. He ignored it just as well as he ignored the sinking feeling he had that _maybe_ just quite possibly _maybe_ , their secret had already been found out. But now that they're already here, welcomed by Kidou's father in their mansion, he had no reason to doubt anymore.

“Ah, Gouenji Katsuya-sensei. Thank you for accepting my invitation,” the Kidou Financial Group CEO said with a smile. The poker-faced Katsuya simply answered with a nod.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he said despite the monotone.

“I'm happy you brought Gouenji-kun and Yuuka-kun along,” Gouenji found himself gulping at his words. This confirmed everything. They truly were going to be confronted. If matters couldn’t possibly be worse in Shuuya’s stead, a familiar dreadlock took this as the best opportunity to enter the scene.

“Gouenji? Why didn't you tell me you were comi- Yuuka??” Kidou Yuuto said bewildered.

“Hi, Yuuto-nii-san,” the young female greeted sweetly of which Kidou waved in return. He then shifted his gaze to the platinum blond.

Gouenji gestured to the two adults who's talking and Kidou was forced to zip his mouth as his hidden eyes increased in size.

“Ah, Yuuto, there you are!” His father called him in a rather jolly tone. What was happening here, really? Why was the whole Gouenji family here in his mansion? Did Gouenji told him about their relationship? Whatever it was, however, he just had to play it cool until he knew exactly what was going on.

“Good afternoon, Gouenji-sensei,” thank Sain he had these goggles, it just always made it easier to hide his emotions.

“Good afternoon,” Katsuya returned the bow.

“I don't mean any disrespect but why have faith taken you to our humble abode?” He said as he tried to control the shake of his hands. He was just honestly hoping that whatever reason they had being here was _not_ what he thought it was.

“I invited them here, he's going to be our family doctor from now on.”

Kidou and Gouenji looked at each other in shock then at the adults.

“You told me Gouenji-kun’s father's a doctor so I thought having your trusted friend’s father here as our family doctor would be safer,” Kidou’s father broke the silence that no one realized lingered. Finally, all was clear now.

 _‘Friend,’_ the two chorused in their heads, repressing a sigh of relief from showing.

“So, let me give you a tour,” the adults walked ahead and their children followed with a distance near enough for their fathers to call them whenever they’re needed yet far enough for them to have their own whispered conversation. Kidou placed himself immediately on Gouenji’s free side - the one opposite to the young one whom Gouenji was walking hand-in-hand with.

“Why didn’t you call ahead?!” Kidou seethed between teeth of which he hid with a smile that he kept unmoved.

“I didn’t know. I told you, didn’t I? He doesn’t really talk much,” Gouenji whispered back, hoping that his explanation was more than enough to ease the other male’s anger.

“Like father like son,” Kidou mumbled under his breath. There was a nerve-wracking pause that came between them as both carefully followed their fathers, sweating bullets in the process.

“So, this means that I'm not allowed to give you hickeys, doesn't it,” Gouenji suddenly commented in hopes of helping Kidou out of his nerves. Unfortunately for him, it turned out that he made the joke at the wrong time because it only caused the other to developed an irate vein on his forehead.

“Ack!” Everyone stopped and looked at the platinum blond to see him caring for his arm, a distorted hurt expression formed on his face. He was certain that he just experienced the strongest elbow in his lifetime.

“He was daydreaming and we accidentally bumped on each other,” Kidou answered before anyone could ever ask.

“Pay attention at your surroundings better, Shuuya,” Katsuya ordered.

“Yes, I will,” Shuuya replied politely as both adults went back to business.

“Are you okay, onii-chan?” Yuuka asked in great concern.

“Of course,” he answered with a smile as he tried to drown out the aching sensation of his arm. He then stared at Kidou who now had his emotions under wraps. Well, at least he wasn’t nervous anymore.

And with that, they continued walking.

Jokes aside though, Kidou knew that the same thought was passing Gouenji's mind. Hiding their secret was going to be more difficult than ever.

This wasn't going to end well yet they're going to do their best. They had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* I uploaded a chapter I haven’t beta’d yet! I’ll do it soon tho.
> 
> Oh and fun fact: I started shipping these two ever since I listened to their Drama CD. It was in Track 6 wherein these two didn’t have a choice but be together because the others already picked each other out lmao. In the end, they got to have to talk about their sisters and then scare the hell out of everyone (the scaring part is mostly Gouenji’s doing tho). It was hilarious.
> 
> Thanks for the read tho!!


	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishido Shuuji decides to stalk one Kidou Yuuto. [Pre-Go; angst]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Shirou9Atsuya for the long discussion about GouKi! That set me up for this one. Lol, it’s pretty angsty so try not to shout at me for it.

“So, let me get this straight. You dashed out of the Holy Emperor’s throne without even finishing reading the papers, sneaked passed Senguuji-san — so remarkably, if I might add — fooled the many idiotic bodyguards tailing you around… to what? Follow _him_ around because you thought he’s dating someone?!”

“That’s why I said you didn’t have to come,” Gouenji Shuuya, now Ishido Shuuji, sharply whispers to one pinkett behind him as he croons his head from behind a bricked building, holding binoculars over his eyes as he did. He’s currently wearing what anyone would recognize as a cloak that’s a bit eye-catching considering the sun haven’t actually settled yet, albeit it will, anytime soon. Thankfully, the place is lined up with fancy restaurants not many people can afford. Hence, making it seem like a ghost town if you’re not going to add the fast running vehicles on the street between them and their person of interest.

Gouenji Yuuka, wearing her high school uniform, tightens her hold of the bag strapped around her right shoulder. She sighs, a long winded sigh, as she sadly stares at her seemingly creepy stalker-ish brother now who’s currently watching his ex-lover, Kidou Yuuto, while the other sips what seems to be coffee from the balcony of an expensive coffee shop. Just from the way the second floor’s outdoor portion doesn’t have any other person other than the strategist sitting crosslegged on a fancy chair partnered with a two person round table, one can tell that the place is made for VIPs, something Kidou can easily afford.

“You know, you don’t have to do this if you just simply asked for his help, right?” She finally says blandly.

Now, it’s Gouenji’s turn to sigh. Truthfully, she’s right. With Kidou around, infiltrating Fifth Sector will be a lot easier. In fact, he’s probably the perfect man you can ask help for these kinds of operations. He won’t be called a genius gamemaker for nothing. But then, what right does he have from asking the strategist to stand by his side? From taking Kidou’s future away from him? He’s the heir of the Kidou Financial Group, a world-reknown tactician, and an Italian soccer league representative. There are a lot of things he can be, a lot of things he can do. His future, his dreams… Gouenji can’t just ask him to throw all those away, not without the assurance of winning the fight.

And that isn’t just applicable to Kidou, it extends to everyone he knows, especially his friends. The flame striker have always planned to not involve anyone in this infiltration but it was out of his control. His sister found out by herself (she’s still against the idea upto this point, yet still chooses to help him rather than letting him do things alone again), then told Toramaru, and now Saginuma knows about it too. He’d be lying if he says it didn’t make things easier though, they were great help and still are.

“ _Also_ , pretending to have fallen out of love because of the long distance is just the stupidest idea you’ve ever had,” she adds putting a bit of poison on her tone, looking away from her older brother.

Gouenji, despite himself, flinches at the accusation. The accusation that bears nothing more but the truth. Suddenly, he feels a sickening feeling climb up his throat. Taste of bile… no, something more awful, lingers on the back of his mouth and he’s quickly out-of-breath. Memories of Kidou’s voice over the phone, mad… confused, over what could’ve made Gouenji decide that they were over out-of-the-blue is making itself known. Gouenji can’t help but drown out all that happened after, trying his best to swallow all his feelings as he did. But he can’t help it. The memories itself wants to be freed, wants to shower him with guilt. Because however bad that call was, it didn’t hold a candle to their meeting after that.

All the way from Italy, Kidou storms in his house, his face only painted with anger, pain… betrayal. He was shouting, crying even. His red bloodshot eyes obvious as he tosses his glasses right off the bat after seeing the platinum blond. It’s indeed one of the most painful days of Gouenji’s life. His promise to his mother to always be honest about his feelings towards another because life doesn’t last long, his promise to himself to never hurt the man, they all but shattered like a frail glass, its million pieces he’s subjected to step on barefeet everytime he’s reminded of his sins. It was painful, yet he knew the genius was the one who suffered most.

He looks over Kidou once more, now with the skies around him colored in a glittery ink. Even with the glasses, Gouenji can tell that he’s sullen, probably thinking about things. Things that are hopefully not about him.

He knows his decision is for the best. He knows this is the path to take to save soccer, to save everyone. He knows he’s doing this for him too, to at least protect one of the most important thing in Kidou’s life. To protect Kidou’s soccer. Yet now that he’s staring at the man looking longingly at the stars, he can’t help but imagine how they could have been admiring them together, side-by-side, like they used to.

Gouenji takes the binoculars away from his face then sadly side-glances the surprised Yuuka. “Let’s go,” he says, his voice obviously down.

With a heavy heart, he ventures back to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I updated this story?! It’s been so long! But thanks for sticking with me here. And I might be either updating one of my stories today or will be posting a one-shot. Idk but I’m in a roll this week. But still though, I don’t think this ending suited the story. But I can’t think of a better one... *slumps*
> 
> Also, they said it’s Kidou’s bday today… this is a bad bday gift lmao. Anyways, happy birthday to him!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me if there were any errors!
> 
> P.S.: I’d be answering the PMs/reviews you left on my other stuff later!! I have to take advantage of this creative streak!


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kidou! [Ares timeline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my yamma lamma! Second update for today!! There’s nothing more to say, just read!

To say that his day was a surprise is one heavy understatement. Not only did his new teammates concoct a party for him behind his back, they also all gave him gifts (except for Haizaki who was absent during the festivities), mentioning their thanks for how he helped the team grow. Despite Kidou’s insistence on how they got stronger is due to their own efforts, Seishou Gakuen still gives him a real celebration, like the ones his former teammates have also made for him.

Speak of the devils, Kidou is reminded of the party they all made for him. Only now, there are no tricks and surprises and most of all, no sign of a particular flame striker who acted as his distraction last year. Of which, if Kidou’s going to be honest to himself, have both made him worry _and_ slightly irritated. The striker has neither called nor texted him since last night and it irritates him to the bone. Of course, knowing him, he’s probably up to something. Something dramatic perhaps.

Kidou fast-walks outside Seishou’s main building holding two paper bags full of presents. Due to the unexpected party (which is more like just giving him gifts and eating), a while has already passed since the time Hakamada comes for his ride. The butler must have probably dried his eyes already with all the waiting. He strides again, now able to reach the gate where a familiar limousine is awaiting his arrival.

“Young master,” the monocled butler bows as he opens the door.

“I’m sorry for making you wait. We had an unexpected… celebration,” Kidou states wherein the butler simply nods in reply. The strategist then sits inside then waits for the door to close. But instead, Hakamada calls him.

“Young master, please excuse me. I may need to use the bathroom,” the olden butler says with a hint of plea in his voice.

Kidou’s first instinct is to be surprised. After all, this is the first time the butler actually needs to excuse himself from his duties whenever they’re outside. Yet, by putting more thought on the matter, he realizes that it’s also his fault for being late. Maybe the butler, the old man that he is, has been stopping himself from leaving the limo in favor of not leaving his young master confused as to why he isn’t there when he arrives. But also, for some reason though, Kidou can’t help being suspicious. Something about the situation seems off to him and he just can’t figure out what.

Despite all his musings, Kidou allows Hakamada to go with a concerned nod. The door is then closed with Kidou alone inside. The genius, having not much to do inside, simply takes out his phone to check on a platinum blond that’s been on his mind since earlier this day.

The red flip phone opens and he starts to look for the last conversation the two of them had, when suddenly…

_Pop!_

Confetti rains on his person.

Kidou, much to his shock, jumps from the black leather seat and makes a fighting stance facing the ‘attacker’ that came from his back, only to be surprised once again.

“Gouenji?!”

Gouenji Shuuya, shrouded on his white, cream, and orange colored jacket, shows himself from the back with a half-smile everyone knows his cocky side to have. He climbs the seat and proceeds to where Kidou was sitting earlier. The penguin-lover, however, didn’t take any of it as amusing as Gouenji has and simply sits on the opposite comfortable seat opposite to him, glaring and crossing his arms as he did, as if waiting for an explanation from the other male.

“Sur…prise?” Gouenji says, now a bit cautious. The former Raimon ace striker has a quick change in expression the moment his little excuse of a sweet gesture failed, now forming more of a concern than anything. From the face his partner’s making, he can be considered stepping on thin ice right now.

“That’s not funny,” Kidou states in a monologue that unmistakably hides a threat.

Gouenji gets even more worried now, more to himself. But at the same time he’s confused. Kidou’s a good sport, can a little prank like this can really cause him to be _this_ upset?

“I didn’t hear from you since last night.”

So, that’s why he’s so upset. They made it a habit to text each other after they went home or whenever they can when it wouldn’t be a distraction to either or both. Between the Ares program, schoolworks, and responsibilities at home, they don’t really have that much time for each other like they used to. And the best possible way for them to still communicate despite it all is by texting at their free time… at night.

Gouenji’s face lights up in remembrance. He’s right. He really haven’t contacted him since last night. Guilt painted his face and he immediately bows. “I apologize. I was—”

Kidou raises an eyebrow as the other stops mid sentence, scratches his nape, takes something from the back of the chair where he comes from, then continues talking again.

“I was… making this,” Gouenji says as he hands over a paper bag much smaller than what Kidou has.

With the observant eyes he prides himself with, he scans the package then scrutinized the person holding it. “You _can’t_ bribe me, Gouenji,” he says between seethed teeth.

“This isn’t a bribe. I’m telling the truth,” Gouenji says with an apologetic look as he leans towards Kidou. “Here, look,” he adds as he inserts his hand in the bag and pulls out a white and dark blue colored penguin-shaped wooden figurine that’s only as big as his own palm.

Kidou holds his breath at the sight, mesmerized at the wonderful work of art. Certainly, the flame striker is indeed undeniably skilled. He was told that it was one of the things the siblings got from their late mother.

“I only needed to paint it yesterday but I didn’t have much time, so…” Gouenji let’s his sentence hang as he stares Kidou over his covered eyes.

The dreadlocked brunet doesn’t make a single movement. With his arms still over his chest, he shifted his red orbs between his lover, his gift, then on Gouenji’s soft milk-chocolate coated eyes. Without a doubt, he isn’t lying.

Kidou simply sighs. “Why can’t my partner be more like the others and just buy me something from the store for a change,” he smiles as he takes the gift which proves to be even more wonderful up close.

“We don’t have much time as is,” Kidou adds as he marvelled at the masterpiece, noticing a couple of missed spots just by the bottom of the penguin’s feet.

“I did tell you that I’ll always do my best, didn’t I?” Gouenji says with a warm smile, switching from his place to Kidou’s side, earning a warm smile from the dark-themed soccer player.

“Also, Yuuka made this. She wanted you to have it,” Gouenji says, handing over a sheet of paper.

 _‘They’re artists, alright,’_ Kidou thought as he studies a childish sketch of five penguins. “Tell her I said thank you.”

“Will do,” Gouenji answers as he bristles closer to the strategist.

“Was it worth it?” The trouble, Kidou meant.

Gouenji takes his time to give a good long look at Kidou, whose expression is completely calm and content. “Very much so…”

“And you even cohorted with my butler,” Kidou says, removing his goggles as he did so.

“Mhmm…” Gouenji hums as he leans his head towards the strategist, his brown eyes piercing through his red ones.

Kidou sighs again, a good natured one this time. “You’re a riot, Gouenji,” he said as he lets the striker leave a chap kiss on his lips.

“Totally worth it.”

The two then stares at each other for a while. Which, in reality, is just more like two seconds or less. Truthfully, there’s nothing that can ruin this moment for them… or so they thought.

“Umm…”

The two straightened their backs as they just noticed the door open, with two figures peering inside. Kidou mentally facepalms, why in the world did he forget to lock it again?

“Kidou…san,” Mizukamiya Seiryuu says, still baffled, as he glances at Haizaki Ryouhei by his side who still haven’t reacted to what they both just saw. “He has a gift for you…” he adds pointing at the long-haired first-year.

“Th—This isn’t what you think it is!” Kidou starts in a panicky tone. With the warm hand Gouenji placed on his shoulder, he then relaxes and gets his composure back. He clears his throat before attempting to speak again, “We—”

Mizukamiya holds a hand in front of him, showing his palm to the two. “You don’t have to explain. It’s okay…” he says with a smile.

“Not to me,” Haizaki suddenly says, alarming everyone.

“He’s mine.”

The surprise that everyone has on Haizaki’s statement was immediately forgotten as they all focused on the person who just spoke.

“You can’t have him,” Gouenji firmly adds as he steps out the limo and stands closely in front of the taller striker, not at all intimidated.

Haizaki responds with a devilish smirk, he likes this guy. But no matter how much he wants a fight though, he still has to go to the hospital.

He then clicks his tongue. “You two are in opposing teams. That’s all I wanted to say,” he states as he almost headbutts the flame striker, the latter dodging it swiftly.

Haizaki turns and walks away. Gouenji steps to follow him but stops as a hand takes his arm.

“Don’t,” Kidou tells him, making him stay by his side.

“So… I’m going now. Nice to meet you, Gouenji-san. And… see you both,” Mizukamiya says as he strides away before anyone even tries to stop him.

Silence lingers between the two. Kidou can’t help but notice the seemingly intense aura surrounding Gouenji as he keeps his eyes on Haizaki’s back.

“Everyone’s waiting for us,” Kidou says with the intent to call the other’s attention.

Gouenji stares back to the strategist for a bit, seeming to be thinking about something, then gets back inside the limo.

Kidou intends to enter the vehicle before he heard someone call him.

“Young master,” Hakamada greets.

“Let’s go now… _please_.”

Hakamada simply bows and goes at the driver’s seat as Kidou sits back inside.

The engine ignites, signifying the start of Kidou’s journey dealing with a jealous Gouenji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell if there’s any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S.: I’d be answering the PMs/reviews you left on my other stuff later!! I have to take advantage of this creative streak!


End file.
